ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Mount Frappe
A snowy mountain located in the far north section of the Earth, west of the Northern Mountains. The temperatures on this mountain are so low that even fire turns to ice immediately. This is also the location of the OX King's castle. You may battle here. * Oriana * Luciela * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Oriana * Health: 262,893.75/300,000 * Strength: 243 303.75 * Speed: 243 303.75 * Stamina: 233.75/700 * Mana: 207,000/360,000 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Z-soul: Double It, But Go No Higher! * Equipment: Mystic Scepter, Time Patrol Armor * Effects: +75% Speed, +75% Strength, +125% Arcane Damage, +25% Stamina Use Natural Magus Cost Halved until under 50% HP * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Kiai * Blast 2: Holiness Break * Signature: Lux Aeterna * Signature Transformation: Radiance Active * Ultimate: Gekiretsu Shin'oh'hou Luciela * Health: 369,000/425,000 Resistance * Strength: 131 Phys. Combat Damage * Speed: 170 * Stamina: 532/700 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Mana: 100,000/100,000 * Z-soul: This Is My True Power! * Equipment: ** Ki Claw (Basic Sword) (2) ** Combat Gloves ** Armored Uniform * Effects: * Second Form (25+ Speed/Damage Total) * +25% Physical Damage * Dual Swords (Dual Sword Attacks) * +20% Damage Resistance * Deal +25% more Energy/Ki and Energy/Ki Blast Super Damage (Racial) * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 2: Psychic Crusher * Blast 2: Psychic Move * Signature: Ruinous Impact * Ultimate: Supernova * Signature Transformation: The Clawed Gauntlet Fight to 1HP *Turn Order: Luciela, Oriana *Oriana smiled at Luciela, nodding in approval, "Been a while, and I can definitely feel that improvement! Been training?" She paused, continuing, "Why don't we see how far you've come?" *"Surely." Luciela immediately glides forward and does a quick chain of attacks with her claws. (5 Dual Slashes, 3 hit, 8,859.375 damage) *Oriana cracked her knuckles, "Good, good...my turn." She immediately flung out a barrage of 5 Fire Wisp Level 5s hit, 24,000 damage before skipping the rest of her turn. *Luciela staggered back before bursting forward in the same manner as before, her power seemingly increasing as she did. (6 Dual Slashes, 2 hit, 7,368.75 damage) *"Definitely improved!" Oriana grinned, firing off a Chaos Fire Level 5 (Miss) followed by 4 Fire Wisp Level 5 (All Hit), skipping the rest of her turn (Damage: 32,000 damage). *Luciela was sent reeling, she wasn't very agile as it seemed since she kept getting hit. She leaped forth stopping right in front of Oriana before sending a fist lunging at her face, followed by a barrage of them in her stomach, her claws seemed to morph right after. (Second Form Transformation, 8 Dual Slashes, 7 hit, 28,507.5 damage) *"C'mon, I know you can do better than that." Oriana replied, grinning as she cast Strange Water Level 5 and skipped the rest of her turn. She seemed to be building up power... *Luciela powered up before gliding forward and stopping abruptly and unleashing a mighty shockwave not too far away from Oriana. (9 Dual Slashes, 6 hit, 22,106.25 damage) *Oriana suddenly exploded with power Activated before throwing Chaos Fire Level 5 and four Fire Wisp Level 5s at Luciela. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds